1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to a lamp including a hollow casing formed by a heat dissipater.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional lamp 8 including a cooling body 81 with a plurality of fins 811 on an outer periphery thereof. A lighting element 82 is mounted to an end of the cooling body 81. An electrically conductive member 83 is mounted to the other end of the cooling body 81 and electrically connected to the lighting element 82. Through control by a control unit such as a circuit board, the lighting element 82 emits light beams after the electrically conductive member 83 is supplied with electricity. The cooling body 81 assists in dissipation of heat generated during operation of the lighting element 82 and the electrically conductive member 83.
However, the cooling body 81 must be large enough to receive the lighting element 82 and the electrically conductive member 83 for cooling purposes, leading to a bulky cooling body 81 and causing inconvenience in usage. Furthermore, the lamp 8 does not include ventilation holes and cooling fans and, thus, can not provide excellent cooling effect. The overall cooling effect of the lamp 8 is thus not satisfactory, shortening the service life of the lighting element 82.
To mitigate the disadvantages of the lamp 8, FIG. 2 shows another conventional lamp 9 including a first housing 91, a second housing 92, a circuit board 93, a cooling module 94, and a lighting element 95. The first housing 91 has a plurality of air inlets 911. The second housing 92 has a plurality of air outlets 921. The circuit board 93, the cooling module 94, and the lighting element 95 are mounted in a hollow casing formed by the first and second housing 91 and 92. The cooling module 94 is comprised of a cooling fan 941 and a heat dissipater 942. The circuit board 93 is electrically connected to the cooling fan 941 and the lighting element 95. The lighting element 95 is connected to the heat dissipater 942.
When the lighting element 95 is supplied with electricity and generates heat, the circuit board 93 drives the cooling fan 941 to rotate. Ambient air is driven in via the air inlets 911 and cooperates with the heat dissipater 942 to dissipate the heat generated by the lighting element 95. Furthermore, the heat is carried away by the hot air that is driven out by the cooling fan 941 via the air outlets 921, obtaining the predetermined cooling effect and prolonging the service life of the lighting element 95.
However, the lamp 9 still has several disadvantages. Firstly, the hollow casing of the lamp 9 is comprised of the first and second housings 91 and 92 for receiving the circuit board 93, the cooling module 94, and the lighting element 95. Thus, the lamp 9 has a complicated structure, and the assembly is inconvenient. Furthermore, the first and second housings 91 and 92 must be processed to form the air inlets 911 and the air outlets 921, leading to inconvenience in manufacturing and high manufacturing costs. Secondly, the air inlets 911 and the air outlets 921 are arranged mainly to introduce ambient air to dissipate the lighting element 95. The cooling effect is poor at the circuit board 93.
Thus, a need exists for a lamp with improved cooling effect.